crashofcarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mine Cart
The Mine Cart is a vehicle of common rarity in Crash of Cars. It is a hidden and specific requirements must be met to unlock. Being the legend of the Minecraft-styled Mine, it carried the dreams of everyone who ever had fun on tracks. How to Unlock This vehicle requires 3 people for the job. Two of them must own a fast vehicle like Speed or Classic Racer, and one must own a heavy vehicle like Tank or Monster, but Monster is more recommended. The player who wants the vehicle needs to purchase the first standard skin with a star on it, one must have the skin with squares, and another one must have the skin with stripes. Equip them and start a private match, and then you're all set. Set the match to 10 minutes because getting the vehicle needs some time. Note that only the one who needs to collect Minecart should go inside. Enter the mineshaft, there are 3 unique tiles with star/stripe/square on them respectively. Step 1: Park in the position according to skin. After that, a gate rises in front of the star tile, and the person with the star skin goes in. They must turn right, and will face a giant wall. Step 2: Order the heavy vehicle to smash the cracks outside to help break through the wall, which makes star skin able to get past it, and they will encounter a crystal wall. Step 3: Now, both guys outside must cooperate to crash and destroy the crystals spawned inside the mineshaft, faster than they respawn. Star skin will find the wall lowered so they can drive through. Slow vehicles get crushed instantly because of roof collapsing, but faster ones get to the next step. Step 4: Star skin goes up the elevator, then heavy vehicle must use a ramp to board the elevator, which lowers it, and elevates star skin. Step 5: Now star skin turns left, and BINGO! If the star skin vehicle turns into a bot (seen from perspective of other 2 vehicles), then this means that the Mine Cart is obtained. Tactics The Mine Cart is a very powerful common vehicle. It has high manuverbility and a resonable amount of top speed, but does not accelerate quickly and might have a larger turning radius for a small vehicle. It's also pretty weak against all types of damage and is not very responsive. Either play it semi-aggresively or passively to prevent from being overwhelmed. Trivia * It is based off of the Minecart from the sandbox game, ''Minecraft. '' * The diamonds in the Minecart will never fall off, even if the vehicle is flipped or knocked back. This could be an oversight by the developers or that the diamonds were added for aesthetic purposes. * The Chinese community has recently discovered that game exploits can sometimes glitch a vehicle to the upper level of the elevator, thus obtaining the Mine Cart instantly. Gallery Category:Hidden Vehicles Category:Common Cars Category:Cars Category:4-Health Vehicles